Affairs of the Heart, Ceremonies of Society
by PrincessNerd
Summary: Out of duty and fear of becoming a lonely pariah in The Shire, Bilbo accepts the proposal of a rather dull Hobbit when Thorin shows up and sparks something he'd given up on finding. Thorin has a month to convince Bilbo to back out of the wedding, or loose his Hobbit for good. Rating will go up. BagginShield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin OakenShield. Semi Bilbo/OMC.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Prologue: Part 1**

Hobbits were a fairly proper bunch. Traditions and cultural norms dictated most of the way their settlements were run and the societal values within those settlements. While this may seem dull to outsiders, it provided a sense of security to the groups of hobbits living in these traditions and expectations. It also made for horrible social pressure though.

Bilbo Baggins knew he was no longer a young lad, he wasn't old or in his middle years either however. Or at least not for a hobbit, he pitied how humans his age were considered past their prime. Indeed fifty-one was still fairly young for a hobbit, but not for marrying age. Most hobbits were married for at least ten years by his age.

His adventure with Thorin and the company had ended a year ago, the dwarf king had reclaimed his throne, and they had all gone back to where they belonged. Gandalf still came to visit now and again, and delivered letters from Thorin and the others to Bilbo and back to them from their former burglar; besides that however Bilbo had no remnants of his adventure and had to return to his life as a normal Hobbit.

He hated it, the Took in him had been awakened and was ready for a life of adventure and wild ways, but you couldn't always get what you wanted...he returned to The Shire and his hobbit hole. He also returned to the judgemental eyes and gossipy tongues of the people in The Shire. Before he could handle it, but after his adventure it was intolerable! Now he could barely walk through the streets without their whispers behind him.

_"Fifty-two almost and he still hasn't taken a bride or bride-groom. Or been asked for his hand?"_

_"Hardly surprising, he's wild and has no buisiness of his own or trade"_

He could do without the interest in his personal life thank you! Still..there was the consuming loneliness he'd felt ever since Thorin and the others had left, and the fear of it being permanent now. Fear that he'd be old and alone in his hobbit hole with no one to share any of his life with. Fear that he'd become some unsociable hermit everyone pitied, oh wait, he already was.

He sat at the small pond not too far a distance from his home contemplating these things. His only company his reflection staring back at him in the rippling water. Until-

"Bilbo!" Said a cheerful voice. The hobbit glanced back to see another Hobbit running towards him. He was a red haired hobbit with short curls, pale lightly freckled skin, and in a nicely tailored vest with specs on the bridge of his nose. He was a bit taller then Bilbo with a few barely noticeable laugh lines and the barest hints of crows feet at his eyes.

"Meras!" Waved Bilbo smiling as the other hobbit approached him sitting down beside him. "Come to sit with The Shire outcast again?" He joked lightly.

"Nonsense an outcast has no friends, why I sit here with you just about every day," Meras said.

Bilbo nodded, they were more like aqquaintences, but it'd be rude to say so.

"I'd say we'd gotten to know each other quite well in fact," Meras added on. He scooted a bit closer to Bilbo his legs lightly scrapping across the high grass.

"I suppose," Bilbo raised a brow. They hasn't really, but again manners. "It's more like you've listened to me complain about my days with the dwarves." It was light hearted, but it seemed to make Meras look more serious with consideration.

"yes your wild adventures, got the Took out of your system eh?" He mumbled glancing at Bilbo like he was studying him.

not exactly sure how to respond he just quietly spoke, "I suppose..."

There was an odd silence between them during which Meras placed his hand to Bilbo's wrist.

"might I be honest," said Meras. Before Bilbo could respond he started again. "I've been hoping we might learn a bit about each other these past few weeks, and I think I've learned enough to decide."

bilbo tilted his head quizzically. "Decide what?"

Meras fidgeted as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small wooden object. Bilbo froze as his veins suddenly felt filled with ice.

A month later a grey wizard stood before Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain , who looked at his old friend perplexed. "Would you care to repeat that?"

"Bilbo's wedding," said Gandalf. "It's should be in the next few months sometime, he spoke of it when I last saw him just a few weeks ago...he's invited you and the rest of the old company."

Thorin's face was blank as if he were trying to process it. In a moment his eyes narrowed and he snapped at a servant kneeled beside his throne. "Gather the company...tell them we leave for The Shire in two nights.."

The dwarf was so concentrated in his glare that he didn't notice the devious smirk on the wizards face.

**AN:/ I know it's short but keep in mind this is only the first half of the PROLOGUE , so yea please review ;)**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Prologue Part 2**

Bilbo gaped at the small wooden mole in the others palm. The carved animal shape was a hair ornament with a small pearl for its eye. Bilbo looked at it confused for a moment before finding his words.

"Meras, this is a lovely gesture," he tried not to sound too awkward, but what was to be expected Of him?

Each race had their own traditions of how to ask one to marry them. For Hobbits, the groom would carve a hair piece for his hopeful bride or bride-groom and present it to their potential spouse.

"I carved into a mole since its my family symbol, the Barrow family that is," he placed the item in one of Bilbo's hands. "My family is a good family Bilbo, I'm successful as a spice trader and my home is at least twice the size of yours." He spoke with resolve and like he were stating the most obvious of facts.

"You want me to marry you?" Bilbo may have spoke plainly, but inside he was a mess of confusion and shock.

"I'm even older then you Bilbo," Meras sighed. "It's improper for me not to start a family and wed even with my buisiness by this point. I need to settle down, and you're beautiful, and from a good family. I can give you a good life."

Bilbo looked at the middle aged hobbit sitting next to him before glancing back down at the hair ornament. He hesitantly lifted his hand and slowly placed it in his hair right above his left ear pinning back a small lock of hair with it.

"Yes," said Bilbo. At least this way he could finally be a proper hobbit, a proper Baggins of Bag End.

"Splendid!" Meras' eyes lit up. He jumped up from his spot on the ground brushing himself off. "I shall have to inform my family, and your brother of course, we'll need to hurry if we want to be married by summers end." The excitement in the other man wasn't mimicked by his bride-groom who just sat there blankly for a moment.

Bilbo stood back up before clearing his throat. "Um Meras, I think I need to return home...get some affairs in order."

Meras came out of his cheerful rant at Bilbo's comment and replied rather dismissively. "Oh yes, of course you'll have much to get in order before the big day."

He lowered his head and turned his back to his future groom as the man went running off to mirthfully inform his family No doubt. He walked back to his hobbit hole not feeling the energy to run or do much else. He returned to his home walking in and leaning against the wood of the door once it was shut.

The sigh he let our was defeated and tired as he pushed himself off the smooth surface of the door and went towards his dining room.

"This may be my opinion but it seems as though something is bothering you," said a gruff familiar voice. Bilbo felt the tension in shoulder release and his eyes lit up just a bit at seeing Gandalf in his dining room seated down. Gandalf gave a pleasant smile at his old friend, "It is good to see you again."

Bilbo nodded and said with a bit more cheer then he'd walked in the door with, "Gandalf? I wasn't aware you were coming, I would have cleaned up a bit more." He referred to the mess his hole seemed to be in. It's wasn't too bad, but it's was a far cry from clean.

The old wizard chuckled. "No need to clean for some crone that pops in uninvited occasionally."

"You're always invited here," Bilbo spoke as he picked up an empty tea pot. He poured hit water from the tap in and looked in a small cupboard. "What kind of tea do you enjoy?"

"Camomile," Gandalf answered but sounded a bit distracted. "Bilbo, what's that in your hair?"

He stiffened the tea bags falling out of his hands and luckily into the pot. Trying to use his best composure he replied albeit a bit pitchy sounding. "It's a uhm, hair ornament, hobbits give them to each other for certain occasions." He put the teapot on a tray with two stone cups, bringing it over to the table. He refused to look Gandald in the eyes.

"Oh what sort of occasion?" Gandalf inquisitively asked.

He tried to distract himself by pouring the tea as he squeaked out, "Engagements mostly."

There was a pause the only sound being the tea landing in the tiny cups.

"...Well then congratulations I suppose," said Gandalf. "Unless you aren't thrilled by the arrangement?"

Bilbo abrubtly set the teapot down and near glared. "Why wouldn't I?!" He snapped. "He's the owner of a good buisiness, he has a nice home, comes from a good family...he's a right proper hobbit so why wouldn't I be happy?!" He half expected to hear a booming voice and see shadows rising but was surprised when Gandalf simply sipped from his cup.

"I don't know Bilbo, but perhaps you should ask yourself this," Gandalf casually suggested, "why do you have to make excuses for why you're doing this?" Bilbo had no answer to that and simply slumped down in the chair across Gandalf.

"You don't understand," was all Bilbo could say after about five minutes of staring at his tea cup.

"Perhaps not," Gandalf replied simply. He stood up, "I should take my leave." As he turned his back his friend called out to him.

"Gandalf," pleaded Bilbo. "you're not going to go meddle with my life or anything again are you? Please just...don't."

Gandalf stopped in the doorway with a small smile playing at his lips. "I won't personally interfere in any way, you have my word..."

He left the hobbit hole with the thought that the only match for a stubborn hobbit, was a stubborn dwarf.

**AN: Because we all know Gandalf ships it :P**


End file.
